


Silk

by pfaerie



Series: Jack in Lingerie [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaerie/pseuds/pfaerie
Summary: It's been two months since he's seen Jack.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @HeroFrequency is a terrible influence. Un-beta'd and written to take my mind off the bullshit that was November 8th.
> 
> Edit: fixed some missed typos

Nine hours.

Nine hours he’s been stuck in a crowded Numbani airport, flipping through magazines and drinking overpriced coffee as people rush from one side of the giant building to the other. The click of heels, the screech of overtired children, and the sounds of wheels scraping against the shiny waxed floors echo throughout the giant glass rotunda. The smells of greasy pizza and fried fish battle with the sweet smells of fresh donuts and soft pretzels, making Gabriel feel a combination of nauseous and starving.

He doesn’t mind crowds. The best hiding place is in plain sight, among throngs of busy people absorbed in their own problems, and being around people gives Gabriel a chance to people-watch and take in details nobody else would think to pay attention to. The nervous flinch of a woman every time someone bigger than her moves too quickly, the leer of a man who’s on his fourth White Russian, the bickering of a couple who can’t figure out if Gate D is down the left or right hallway, the lipstick stain on the collar of a woman in a gray pantsuit, the chef in Acapella sneezing on raw burgers. Gabriel sees it all.

It makes his head hurt.

Overwatch had basically stuck him and the rest of Blackwatch on a two month time-out after the Hanamura fiasco, claiming it was a matter of safety instead of punishment. They’d put Blackwatch-and therefore the reputation of Overwatch-in jeopardy, and the “best course of action” was to split everyone up so “as not to arise suspicion” as it had been so graciously broken down by the higher ups for Gabriel.

He wasn’t even allowed to work, and being idle was doing nothing to calm his nerves. No files, no weapons, hell, he wasn’t even allowed to have his communicator on the grounds that it could “access sensitive information and provide a direct link to Overwatch’s Strike Commander Morrison.” Political Bullshit.

If his plane had been on time, he’d be home-well, if one could consider Overwatch's Swiss Headquarters a home-in less than an hour, but instead, he’s only just now boarding the plane at ten til three. He stows his carry-on overhead and settles into his widow seat, intent on catching a few hours of sleep. That is until he sees a man with a baby and a three-year-old shambling down the aisle towards him.

_Great._

It’s only nine PM when Gabriel lands in Switzerland, though his internal clock is still set to Numbani, where it’s one thirty AM. He's exhausted, and Jack didn’t meet him at the gates, which is irritating but understandable. Gabriel is the late one after all. His jaw pops when he grinds his teeth for the millionth time.

The halls are empty. McCree is scheduled to be back tomorrow morning, Acker and Thrash for Friday, and Lamm on Monday, making Gabriel the first one in Blackwatch to be back at HQ. He has to admit he’s missed the place, and the familiar, lingering smell of Reinhardt’s cooking and lemon disinfectant put him at ease. He's asleep on his feet, which are carrying him to his room of their own accord.

To his surprise, his light is on and his room doesn’t smell stale and dusty like he thought it would. His knick-knacks and photos, which were carefully arranged on the top of his dresser, have been moved slightly. In fact, almost nothing is quite where he left it. That's probably courtesy of the very person shaped lump under the fresh blankets of his bed. Jack sits up slowly, blue eyes hooded and sleepy as he blinks at Gabriel. His blond hair is mussed up, spiking every which way. From what Gabriel can see, he’s not wearing anything but one of Gabriel’s black hoodies. It’s zipped up only part of the way and his bare chest, with dog tags swinging and clinking softly against his pecs, is a tantalizing sight.

“Stealing my stuff?” Gabriel teases as he drops his bags next to the door and toes off his boots before sitting on the edge of the bed. He shrugs out of his own jacket and tosses it on the floor, shirt following shortly after.

“You gonna take it back?” Jack shoots back. He mirrors Gabriel, eyes greedily and unapologetically drinking in the sight of the bare skin set before him. His voice is deep and scratchy and attractive, and when he stretches his arms over his head, a loud, satisfied moan escapes as his back and shoulders crack. Gabriel doesn’t take his eyes off the muscles of Jack’s chest and stomach.

“I just got back and you’re bein' difficult,” Gabriel huffs. He gently takes a fistful of (his) hoodie, rubbing his thumb against the soft material before pulling at the drawstring that’s tangled with Jack’s dog tags. His fingers brush against that warm expanse of pale skin that's just aching to be touched and stroked and marked.

He pushes the left side of the hoodie off of Jack’s shoulder and buries his face in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. Jack smells good, though nothing like the fresh, wintergreen bodywash he usually uses. He smells like almonds and cinnamon. The scent, in conjunction with the sleep-warm body heat rolling off of him, makes Jack the epitome of comfort. “And you used up all my soap, too,” Gabriel complains as he inhales again. Is this how he smelled to Jack?

Jack just hums in response, craning his neck so Gabriel can press slow, lazy kisses to his neck and collarbone. He trails up the smooth column of Jack's neck to the sharp line of his jaw and chin until their mouths finally meet. Jack tastes like honey, all sweet and smooth and syrupy. Kissing him is easy. Right. Like he hasn’t even been gone for two months. His mouth feels all tingly and swollen and he wonders if Jack's does too. The tongue that slides out to meet his only offers a temporary relief until he opens his mouth, and  _oh yeah,_ that's much better.

A moan bubbles up between them and Gabriel can't tell if it was from him or Jack, but he kisses harder and more insistently regardless. He's on top of the blond now, chests pressed close when he finally gets the hoodie off of Jack. The duvet between them is thick and warm and entirely in the way, but Jack keeps pulling it up to cover himself from the hips down. It’s not really like Jack to be so shy-not anymore-so Gabriel gives an experimental tug, but the duvet doesn’t budge.

“Wanna see you,” he mumbles between kisses, biting Jack’s lip for emphasis. Jack stops for a second, making Gabriel pull back and really look at him. His cheeks are stained pink all the way to the tips of his ears. His lips are kiss-swollen and bruised and begging for attention and when his tongue darts out, Gabriel can’t take his eyes off of Jack’s mouth until he swallows. His Adam’s apple bobs and the tendons in his neck tense momentarily when his shoulders stiffen. “Jack?”

Jack’s baby-blues seem to be staring anywhere but Gabriel as he wordlessly opens his mouth, seemingly trying to figure out what to say. Gabriel tries to be patient, lightly stroking Jack’s ribs and sides. The action makes Jack laugh softly.

“Jack,” Gabriel tries again and this time Jack actually looks at him. His smile is bright and nervous, like he knows a secret that Gabriel doesn’t, which honest to God never happens. “What are you hiding?”

“I, well, I wanted to try, I mean I figured it wouldn’t hurt?” Jack sputters, face darkening to a bright crimson. He babbles when he's nervous and Gabriel's always found it better to let him at least try to put what he's feeling into words. “Maybe I’m just fooling myself though? That it looks good anyways? I don’t want you to laugh or something, but I mean if you think it’s funny then it could be a joke. I didn’t know if you were joking, you mentioned it once, but-”

Gabriel puts a hand over Jack’s mouth, effectively silencing him. “Deep breath, Jackie. Back up.”

Jack blinks an inhales deeply through his nose. When he exhales, the air that ghosts over Gabriel's fingers is hot. He clears his throat and shakes Gabriel’s hand off his face before sitting up, back straight against the headboard and fingers white-knuckling the duvet. He fidgets for a few moments before letting out a shaky breath.

“Just, uh, don’t laugh.”

When Jack kicks off the covers, Gabriel honestly expects to see a dick piercing, sex toy, or gaudy tattoo of his own name. He did not expect to see a small, silky piece of pink fabric and black lace trim straining against Jack’s half hard cock. To say it's a surprise is an understatement. Jack shoves his thumbs in the delicate waistband, carefully adjusting himself. He squirms under Gabriel’s gaze, who’s honestly forgotten how to breathe and speak and move. Jack just looks so God damn _good._ How is he supposed to say anything? What words could even begin to describe it? Gabriel mentally kicks himself. He needs to figure it out and respond because his fucking gorgeous boyfriend is sitting in front of him in nothing but a pair of panties and a self esteem that seems about ready to plummet if Gabriel doesn’t fucking react right.

“Fuck,” Gabriel says intelligently after several long seconds. He reaches out absently, placing his right hand on the sensitive, soft inside of Jack’s thigh while the other pulls at the tiny black bow on the front of the panties. Jack inhales sharply, watching as Gabriel’s calloused fingers follow the silky threads of the material to the head of cock and back up again. “You steal these too, Boy Scout?” Gabriel jokes when he finally gets some of his wits back.

“Would it be hotter if I did?” Jack laughs awkwardly.

“Not to sound fucking cheesy, but any hotter and you’d be the goddamn sun, Jackie.”

Another nervous laugh. “Shut up.”

“Mmm.” He kisses Jack again, pressing him up against the headboard until he feels the tension melt away, Jack's mouth and body pliant under Gabriel’s touch. “How long?”

“For what?”

“How long you been wearin’ these?” Gabriel asks. He toys with the thin bit of lace cutting into Jack’s left hip. Jack’s leg twitches.

“All day,” he admits. His eyes widen, like he's surprised that he just admitted that so readily. Gabriel kisses at that sensitive spot where Jack’s neck meets his shoulder. “S-since this morning. Wore it under my uniform thinking you were gonna be on time…” Gabriel rewards that piece of information with a bite followed with a swipe of his tongue. He feels Jack shiver. His left hand is cupping Jack’s dick, palming him softly and suddenly Jack can’t stop talking. “Kept wanting you to come home and see me and fuck me against everything and tell me how good I look. Kept looking at myself in the mirror wanting you behind me.”

Gabriel growls and squeezes Jack’s dick, other hand wrapping around his thigh to pull him into his lap. His fingers dig into the muscled, fleshy part of Jack’s ass and he realizes it’s not just panties Jack is wearing, but a thong. He pulls on the band and stretches it, letting it go so it snaps back against Jack, who lets out a gasp somewhere between surprise and annoyance.

“You get bored while I was gone or somethin’?” Gabriel teases.

“I mean, I couldn’t just call you up…”

“You wanted to sext me?”

“You’re talking way too much.” Jack rolls his hips, silk covered dick pressing against Gabriel’s stomach. It isn’t until Jack grinds _down_ that Gabriel realizes how achingly hard he actually is. He likes the rough, almost grating feeling of denim rubbing against his sensitive cock, _but the silk_. He wants to feel that, wants that thin, satin layer between the velvety skin of his and Jack’s dicks.

Gabriel pulls away to look at Jack again, who assaults his neck with kisses and lovebites. He’s hard and curving against his thigh, threatening to spill out of the tiny triangle of material any minute. He whines when Gabriel bucks him off to undo his fly, but Jack grabs his wrists when he goes to pull off his jeans.

He makes eye contact with those blown-out blue eyes and his dick twitches when Jack says, “leave them on. I like it when you’re still half dressed.” The crash of their mouths is like a tidal wave: wet, unrelenting, and monumental. Jack’s hands are on Gabriel’s neck, scratching and squeezing while Gabriel pulls out his dick, thankful he went commando today. He snaps his hips up and they both moan when their cocks rub together.

The silk feels just as good as Gabriel hoped, even better with Jack’s cock hard and pulsing underneath it. But even just the material itself guides Gabriel’s cock, easy slide after easy slide. He vaguely wonders, between thrusts, how Jack managed to accomplish anything with these on. He’s pretty sure just the memory of this is going to leave himself fucked up for days if not weeks.

“Gabe, please,” Jack breathes, so soft that Gabriel almost doesn’t hear him. Gabriel reluctantly pulls away to grab the lube from the bedside stand, which is nearly empty.

“Having fun without me?” Gabriel teases. Jack flips onto his stomach and buries his face in the pillow, mumbling something Gabriel can’t make out. “What was that?”

“Said I missed you ‘n your hoodies did things to me,” Jack says, face purposely angled away from Gabriel.

“That’s actually really adorable, Boy Scout,” Gabriel says, forcing Jack’s legs apart so he can get between them. “I missed you, too.”

“Stop teasing me,” Jack huffs.

“No, no. Really, I did, Jackie.” He squirts some lube on his fingers, but doesn’t bother warming it up. He hooks his thumb under the black, lacy string in the crack of Jack’s ass and holds it aside, big hand resting on Jack’s left cheek. He’s enamored by the little indents his fingers put in the flesh and squeezes hard, pushing Jack’s hips into the mattress. “Missed how you turn red all the way down to your chest.” He circles the pads of his fingers around Jack’s hole slowly and Jack sucks in a breath and mumbles about how cold the lube is. “Missed your dumb tight t-shirts.” He presses his fingers against the tight ring of muscle, watches Jack tense and relax under him. “Even missed your snoring.”

“I don’t sn-ah!” A slew of obscenities fall from Jack’s mouth before he buries his face in the pillow again. Gabriel strokes his spine with the hand that isn’t currently knuckle-deep in his ass. Jack can take it, is too impatient to take it slow and one finger at a time. It isn’t long before he’s begging Gabriel for more, to just move his fingers, _please_.

Gabriel is happy to oblige. He curls and scissors and thrusts his fingers deeper until Jack is squirming and all but fucking the mattress. A third finger makes Jack cry out.

“Gabe! Fuck, fuck! I missed you, need you now,” he breathes, pushing back against Gabriel’s hand. He’s red all down the back of his neck to his shoulders, breath coming in ragged pants.

Gabriel curls his fingers again, watches how Jack twists and spasms one last time before pulling out. Jack spins onto his back and finds the bottle of lube Gabriel threw into the tangle of blankets on the other side of the bed. He yelps when he’s lifted into Gabriel’s lap by just his hips alone, tossing a sideways glance to how Gabriel’s sweat slicked biceps bulge.

Gabriel hisses when Jack’s slicked up hand wraps around his dick, moving up and down his shaft in short, eager strokes. Their mouths collide again, heated and desperate. Gabriel’s teeth sink into Jack’s lower lip, just short of drawing blood. He slides his tongue across the temporary indents, relishing in the way the ridges feel. Jack lifts himself up, ready to line himself up and Gabriel takes the opportunity to grab Jack’s ass and spread him wider.

Jack slowly seats himself on Gabriel’s dick, his own straining against the material of the panties. They’re no longer the soft, rosy shade they were before all this, instead dark and stained with sweat and precum. He can’t help but stare at how the shiny pink meets the coarse, golden curls, how the red welts from where the black lace trim cut into Jack’s pale skin. The way his dick bobs and twitches as he sinks lower and lower is God damn hypnotizing.

Jack lets out a puff of laughter when he’s fully seated. “You look like you’ve never seen a pair of panties before.”

“I may as well not have,” Gabriel agrees. “God, fuckin’ wish you could see yourself right now. You look so fuckin’ good, Jackie. Didn’t think you could get any prettier ‘n then you go ‘n do _this.”_ He squeezes Jack’s ass for emphasis before lifting him up almost completely off his dick. Jack grabs his shoulders, squeezing tight enough to leave marks.

Sparks seem to light up behind Jack’s eyes when Gabriel pushes back in, hard and deep. His mouth falls open and Gabriel can’t help but kiss him, kiss all over his mouth and chin and neck and add even more red and purple to the mottled plains of Jack’s skin.

He’s vaguely aware of the lace string sliding roughly against his cock as he and Jack move, but it only makes things _better._ So many different sensations and he wants to remember them all. He can’t help but look down at Jack’s silk clothed cock again, wonders if Jack will come without Gabriel having to touch him.

Gabriel snaps his hips up harder and Jack falls forward, forehead coming to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder. He wraps his arms and legs fully around him now, heels digging into the dimples in his back, right above his ass. His breath tickles Gabriel’s shoulder.

His calves are starting to cramp, but it’s worth it. Sweet nothings are pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall, all things he’s missed saying to Jack the past two months, things he promised to say when he got back. The pain that blossoms where Jack’s fingernails and teeth are cutting into his flesh is pushing Gabriel to move harder, faster, just do _more_ until finally, finally he comes deep inside Jack, mind going blank. He watches in wonder as Jack comes too, soaking the panties. Cum drips out the sides and onto Gabriel’s stomach and jeans. He strokes Jack’s back absently for a few minutes as they both try to catch their breath.

“Well,” Jack finally says, shifting to look at his panties. “I think we completely ruined this pair.”

“So fuckin’ worth it,” Gabriel says, pulling out of Jack and laying him down as gently he can. Jack only flinches a little and quickly sheds the soiled panties while Gabriel grabs a washcloth from the bathroom.

“I’m happy I didn’t wear the nicer pair,” he comments as Gabriel cleans him off. He presses a soft kiss to one of the angrier looking marks on Jack's neck.

“I can’t fuckin’ get hard again after that. Stop,” Gabriel laughs.

“It came with matching socks and garters.”

“Fuck.” Gabriel’s dick aches when it twitches. He slaps Jack’s thigh before getting out of bed to take off his jeans and flick off the light. He doesn’t see Jack pull the soiled panties back like a rubber band, but he definitely feels it his the back of his head and Jack’s obnoxious laughter and immediate apologies makes him smile and roll his eyes before he divebombs right on top of his boyfriend.


End file.
